


Birthday fic for justmightbe.

by eledhwenlin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't mean it to turn out quite so angsty, but yeah. Greg wanted it that way. *hugs* I hope you'll have a fine day and an even finer year. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for justmightbe.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean it to turn out quite so angsty, but yeah. Greg wanted it that way. *hugs* I hope you'll have a fine day and an even finer year. ;)

It was so cold outside. After he'd been at the club for so long, he hadn't been prepared for the coldness of the nightly desert. It never ceased to amaze him how something that could be so hot could be so cold, too. It reminded him of Nick sometimes. Maybe that was the reason why he liked it so much.

Shivering Greg got into his car. He had left the club alone once again. He didn't know why himself. He sure as hell didn't have to. The glances of the guys sitting at the bar had been enough to tell him that he could get picked up if he wanted to. But somehow he just couldn't go home with one of those guys.

He had lost every track of time because he was already at his apartment complex. After he had shut down the engine, he stayed in his car. Suddenly every movement seemed like a huge effort and he wasn't sure if he could ever get up again. But the feeling passed and then he was in his apartment. He stopped in his living room, standing in the dark, and let his senses be soothed by the tranquility of his home.

Normally the club would leave him all powered up, but this night he felt drained. Greg just wanted to go to bed and sleep. The next day would be hard and long and no one could tell how work was going to be. It had been quite stressful the last days and nobody could tell when it would end. He just wanted to sleep and wanted the world to be another one when he woke up.

So he went to bed. After he had turned around for the nth time, he admitted to himself that he couldn't fall asleep. Despite feeling tired, exhausted really and having been awake for longer than he actually cared to know, he couldn't sleep. He cursed silently. Of all times to hit for insomnia it had to be this night. Sighing he surrendered to destiny and turned onto his back. Closing his eyes he let his hand wander down straight to his cock. Jerking off always helped.

Who should he think about? Johnny Depp? That cute blonde he had danced with earlier that night? Unbiddenly an image of dark eyes and dark hair came to his mind. Almost instantly he moaned. His hand had found his cock and had unconciously sped up while the image had crept up on him. Now that he had thought of Nick, he could as well go through with it and save the self-reverberations for the morning.

He thought of long hands caressing him, a tongue exploring his skin. A moan escaped him. If only Nick would ever really do that to him...  
One hand was busy stroking him, the other looking for his balls. One slow stroke upwards, then hard and fast down, up slow, just changing the pressure a little bit, just like he loved it and he wished this wouldn't have to be fantasy. But he couldn't tell Nick he had a crash on him or he would lose his friendship. In these times he settled for what he could get. Even if it left him feeling hollow on the inside.

Out of whim he decided to do this the right way and fumbled for the half-forgotten tube of lube residing in his nightstand. It took him an eternity to find it while he pressed down hard at the base of his cock. The lube had been out of use for quite a time but he was sure there had to be one still. When he had found it, he discovered his hands were shaking. Frowning he tried to chase the nervousness out of his system. He had done this before, but he had never thought of Nick before. Somehow he sensed that this experience would be quite different from the others. He squeezed some of the cool liquid on his fingers and turned on his side then. It always took some stretching and awkward fumbling to get into the right position, but eventually he had it right.

Slowly he pressed inside with one digit, past the rigid ring of muscle barring its way. He managed to relax gradually until there wasn't much resistance left. Breathing deeply he pushed in a little more until he didn't feel any discomfort anymore. While stroking his cock slowly he inserted a second finger, scissoring them to widen himself up a little bit. Then he started to look for that one spot that made the world explode into stars.

His hand sped up as he found his prostrate. Breathing became a nuisance and this felt good, he could almost feel Nick pressing into him and nothing should ever feel this good and he wasn't going to last long, this was Nick after all, and just like that he came. Much too soon. He screamed Nick's name into his pillow over and over again. Panting he lay there, recovering slowly. He only started moving when his strained muscles protested.

The void inside his guts returned with the awareness just what he had done. Now he wasn't feeling so good anymore. In the bathroom he avoided to look into the mirror. He felt lonely and sad and totally pathetic. Here he was, good-looking, young and smart, and he was lusting after one of his co-workers without any chances to ever get close enough to him. This was a road straight to nowhere. But knowing this hadn't prevented him from falling in love with Nick. Yes, it wasn't just lust. Lust he could have dealt with. But this was more, had been right from the beginning, and he didn't know anymore if he could go back to his previous life without Nick. Somehow the man had become a necessity in his life. Now he was stuck with this longing that could never be fulfilled and he should better get some sleep now if he wanted to do his job well.

When he was in bed again, he fell asleep crying.


End file.
